Speak Now Songfic
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Speak now is said at weddings, maybe Jasper was getting married, to the wrong woman, will Alice Speak Now, or forever hold her peace, will she get her happy ending. Or will Jasper marry the wrong woman. And what keeps her connection to Jasper? No child.
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now: Alice and Jasper Songfic.

Alice's POV

I was sitting in a grand room, the love of my life at the front, next to the preacher, today is his wedding day, I was not his bride though, no, I wasn't even invited, my sister Bella was and thank relief for Edward, her husband, already being one of Jasper's best men, along with Jasper's sister's husband, Rosalie and Bella were sat next to me, Jasper hadn't seen me yet, the reason Rosalie wasn't one of Maria's, his bride to be, bridesmaids, is because she is five months pregnant, and Maria didn't like her, so she told Rosalie she thought that she should take it easy. Jasper doesn't know I'm here yet, hidden as part of his family, his sister Nessie, who is really called Renesmee, said I could have her seat, she likes me, then she wished me the best of luck.

I watched my brother in law and Jasper talk as Jasper waved to his family. None of his family thought he should marry Maria, when people heard I was here, they guessed what I was here to do and wished me luck, I wore a blue summer dress Jasper had bought me for our six month dating mark and the bracelet he'd bought me to mark our one month together, the bracelet was silver and had five charms on, it was one of my most prized possesions, just because he'd bought it for me, it had a heart that contained the words _forever mine_, they sound possesive, I know, but to me those words meant he loved me, the second charm was a four leaved clover, he always called me his lucky charm, the third charm was a sun and moon, complete opposites, like us, I like shopping and he likes history, but they still work together, the fourth charm was a heart that opened, I had a look only once, after we split up, it said _Mary-Alice Hale_, that single second I loved him more than ever, the fifth charm has to be my favourite, it's a diamond, simple and elegant, but when he told me the reason for getting that specific charm, even though we'd only been dating a month was, his way of an engagement ring on me, before we could accually know each other.

But as I look around the church, everyone on Jasper's families side, they all look miserable, Maria's family look excited, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee and I had been joking all morning about how they were so excited to get rid of Maria, her family were dressed in awful pastel colours, looking snotty as hell. I can hear yelling, Maria, yelling at one of her three bridesmaids, most likely Victoria, Jasper's other sister, who also likes me, Maria didn't even want Jasper's family here, granted, none of them wanted to be here, but I was glad, other wise I couldn't sneak in. Victoria had been part of the jokes this morning and had passed images of the dress around, it looks awful, like a pastry, blech, I know Jasper had no say in any of this, he wouldn't want any of this, just a simple dress for the bride, sweet colours instead of a vibrent red, and his sweet Mary-Alice, as he always called me, walking down the isle, why did Bella pick the back row, oh yeah, to sneak me away from the curtin I had hid behind. I closed my eyes and lost myself to a beautiful daydream, where Jasper was asked does anyone object and I pictured what I would say, how his eyes would light up and he would smile at me and he'd take my hand, kiss me, and we'd leave for a happier life, together.

Jasper's dad Carlisle started playing the organ, it's supposed to sound happy, but for me it sounds like a death march. The doors open and out steps Maria, holding on to a man I presume is her father, she sees Jasper and smiles, but it doesn't look warm, I looked at Jasper, he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, it's a sad smile, like when our dog muffin didn't make it through the birth, Jasper was heartbroken, we both were, we'd loved muffin and buried her in the garden of our ground floor apartment, my apartment now, I always cry to muffin's grave, the one I watched Jasper dig, afterwards we hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other for about a week or two, or three... Maria is floating down the isle, looking like a pageant queen, Rosalie and me both knew he wished it was me, under my breath I muttered "You wish it was me, don't you." I don't know why I stayed, I could have ran, I was by the isle, considering how it'd be easier to get out for my objection, but I stayed, I needed to know... if this was the end. I listened to the preacher, not wanting to hear the vows.

"Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not be wed?" The preacher asked. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Simeltainiously everyone in Jasper's family pointed to me, my eyes widened in horror along with Maria's and her family, I swore I saw Jasper smile, Bella helped me up and placed me in the middle of the isle, in full view of everyone, I took a deep breath and concentrated on Jasper.

"Hello, some of you know me." I said indecating Jasper's family, who were all smirking, how I wanted to run, just to freak out. "The rest may not." Clearly Maria's family and the preacher, Maria and her family glared, I just looked at Jasper. "Now, I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but I have words to say and reasons, six really. Firstly Me and Jasper's family, who I have been recieving congradulations from all morning, have said that this is not what Jasper would have wanted, he has told me what he wanted, a simple thing with a simple, dress, granted Maria, you look lovely today." I said.

"Yeah if a cow can look lovely." Rosalie shouted. "He also said he wanted his Mary-Alice to be walking down the isle, not a slut." She yelled.

"Thank you ROSALIE." I said through gritted teeth, did she have to do that, but the cow comment was nice. "Secondly, is I have never wanted to close things before and have never had a reason to, until me and my stupid brain, had a freak out fit and I made the biggest mistake of my life, the thing will never be discussed. Thirdly I considered myself lucky to have Jasper in my life, whenever I cried, or got home tired and cold, he'd pamper me, and I'd refer that he was my lucky charm to which he always said I was luckier to him." I held up the wrist with the charm bracelet on and showed the clover, Jasper smiled, the kind that made my breathing and heart stop.

"Breathe Alice." Bella hissed, I coughed, and took a deep breath.

"Fourthly, I heard that opposites attract, the sun and moon, day and night, light and dark, ying and yang, bouncy, excited and a level-headed person, with the ability to help me up when I fall." I smiled at this. "Fifth, is really, a dream really, I have always dreamed of becoming Hail, the frozen rain, it's painful, but pretty, like Rosalie." I said, Jasper's family including Rosalie laughed, they knew the double meaning. "Sixth and finally, well I have to get this off my chest but Jasper Hale..." I said looking in his eyes, I nearly lost myself then, someone needs to draw me a map. "I still love you." I said, tears streamed down my face as I turned on my heel and did the thing I had wanted to do since entering this place, I ran, out the door, out the building and round the corner, hidden, in case any of Jasper's family came after me. I heard footsteps, someone was here to tell me about my speech and let me go home, I looked to see who it was and my breath caught in my throat, it was Jasper, I couldn't look away. I quietly stepped out of my hiding place, waiting for him to head inside, give up, so I could run, but no, he stood there, looking at the gates he thought I'd dissapeared through, Nessie was by my side, I had done what was needed, and we'd agreed that I was allowed to run if it went badly, she looked at me and ran to Jasper, attracting his attention to her and where she was coming from... beside me. I stood frozen in place, I couldn't move until Renesmee pulled me over.

"Geez, we were expecting Rosalie, or Bella but you are nice bro." Nessie said, how I wished I'd never stayed, Jasper took in what I was wearing.

"I would have thought that'd be one of the first things to go." Jasper told me.

"No, unfortunatly, anytime we tried to get rid of that, or your t-shirt or any photo's, presents, that charm bracelet, she'd run and hide in the back of her closet wearing the t-shirt and bracelet and hug the rest, saying you cant take away anything, never. We gave up after a while." Nessie said, I contenplated the distance between me and the gates, and beoynd that, the car. Rosalie and Bella came out then, yes, time to go?

"Renesmee, thank you, well what a wedding, never simple when Maria's around, now we gotta wait for Vicky." Rosalie said, why?

"Until then... can I go to the car? I stayed, I did what I needed to do, please?" I begged. "I wanna cry." I said, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, no talking to the grave this time, poor Muffin, accually, she's the lucky one, she has you blubbering to her, and she can't hear you." Rosalie said, why'd she bring that up. I grabbed the keys and got ready to run, unbeknown to me, Bella stuck her foot out and I fell... onto Jasper.

"If this is goodbye, I'm doing it right this time, the biggest mistake of my life." Jasper whispered to me, then he leaned up and pressed his lips to mine, it was like nothing had happened, like we had never ended, unfortunatly, like all the old times, we had to breathe, we pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"That... was... _the_... best... mistake ever." I said in between breaths, once I had breathing under control I looked at Jasper and smiling, he was too, the same one that made me stop breathing, and it happened again.

"Breathe Alice." Jasper reminded me, I took deep breaths.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF MY HUSBAND!" I was inturrupted out of my earlier daydream by a shrieking, I looked who it came from Maria, shoulda guessed, she said husband, I wanna go cry to muffin.

"Maria." Jasper said calmly. "You and I are not married, I never said my vows, I left the church and for another thing I'm so glad you were around when the preacher said speak now." Jasper said looking in my eyes, then he bent down and kissed me, I put all of my love for him into that kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We broke apart grinning like idiots, then Jasper took my hand and swiftly nicked the keys to the car from my hands and we ran to the car, but to me, being back with Jasper felt like flying. We drove back to my apartment, and we sat talking until the early morning, until I fell asleep, I woke up on my bed, in Jasper's arms, he was still sleeping, I remembered the easy way to get out without waking him, to make him breakfast, he woke up five minutes later, I ran to the frantic panicking, I just made out the words. "Why? God, why? Why give me the best dream to rip it from me?" He shouted, I giggled, remembering waking up to something long and hard poking me in the back, he heard me and came running, he swooped me up and kissed me.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." I told him, giggling, he ran me into the kitchen and placed me down before sitting down and wolfing down his breakfast.

"God I've missed this, I love you Alice." He said, content, I laughed, I noticed the problem from earlier was still there.

"Hey Jasper, looks like someone needs some exercise after a big breakfast." I giggled, he looked at me then noticed his problem, he grabbed me and we spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, if you know what I mean...


	2. Lyrics

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you?)

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
And they said: Speak now


End file.
